


Kinktober 2020

by Star48955



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempted Seduction, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Consentacles, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, I lost all my tags, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Marking, Massage, Merpeople, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Nymphs & Dryads, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rimming, Selkies, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, So hopefully I get them all, Soul Bond, That's a fun tag, Tickle Fights, Voyeurism, consensual drug use, i literally researched fish dick for this wth, throwing gender rules right out the window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/614490904951160832/early-kinktober-list-for-2020The list I will be using.
Kudos: 20





	Kinktober 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/614490904951160832/early-kinktober-list-for-2020
> 
> The list I will be using.

I decided to attempt to write smut for the first time using kinktober prompts. As I have never attempted to write smut, or write on a schedule I'll try and post these at some point, but no promises. 

The list I will be using is the following:

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths

Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing

Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus

Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking

Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging

Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat

Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex

Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation

Day 14: Stranger Sex | Frottage | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk

Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro

Day 17: Tickling | Formal Wear | Medical Play | Sex Demon

Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding

Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto

Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | Pegging | Sixty-nine

Day 22: Recording | Branding | Threesome | Feet

Day 23: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings

Day 24: Massage | Omorashi | Collaring | Food Play

Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | Age Play

Day 26: Swallowing | Gender Change | Uniforms | Fucking Machine

Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | Groping | Deep-throating

Day 28: Shibari | Scratching | Xenophilia | Overstimulation

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30: Aftercare | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas

Day 31: Anything you want!


End file.
